1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a patchcord type electrical connector assembly in which each of the electrical contacts of an array of contacts includes an insulation piercing portion which is housed within a respective electrical insulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector assemblies comprising an array of electrical contacts are well known in the art. One type of such electrical connector assembly is widely used for patchcord applications and generally comprises a plurality of electrical contacts mounted in respective housings which are supported by a mounting plate. Each of the contacts includes a first portion for engaging a mating contact of a cooperable connector unit and a terminating portion which extends from the housing for connection to an electrical conductor. Heretofore, it has been necessary to strip the insulation from the electrical conductor so that the same may be soldered to or wrapped about the terminating portion of the contact. It is therefore readily apparent that termination of these contacts may become a time consuming procedure, particularly in applications where a great number of terminations are to be made. Also, there is also the possibility of short circuits being formed between the conductors or contacts, due to the close spacing of the contacts and the lack of electrical insulation.